


Whatever It Takes

by MissScorp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Endgame, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp
Summary: Clint Barton reflects on the moments that lead to him standing beneath that tree and looking at the stone marker he placed there.





	Whatever It Takes

Shit always comes back to haunt you. Especially after the death of someone you've been close to. All the bullshit you took for granted, didn't think held any real significance, just shrugged off as unimportant. All the things you said or did. All the wrongs you promised to make right.

All of it a reminder of what you lost.

Of that person who is no longer with you.

As Clint Barton stared down at the stone marker he and his boys made to honor the woman who gave her life so they could be reunited, he recalled the moments that led to this spot beneath the tall tree that sat right next to the house.

_"_ _Don't," he told her, his voice barely above a whisper. "Just don't."_

_"_ _Don't what?"_

_"_ _Don't give me hope."_

_"_ _I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner."_

She had taken his hand in her smaller one, offering him silent comfort, and desperately neededsupport. It also worked as a subtle reminder that he wasn't alone. He'd never be alone.

Not so long as he still had her.

Natasha hadn't offered him any false promises. She hadn't fed him any lies. When she told him there was a chance, a slim one, of bringing everyone back, she meant it.

" _If there's even a small chance we can undo this," she said shortly, simply. "We_ _owe it to everyone not here with us to try."_

Try. A small, humorless laugh escaped him. As if either of them wasn't willing to do more than _try_. Especially if it meant bringing everyone back.

_"_ _Whatever it takes," she said, looking at him. "Right?"_

_"_ _Whatever it takes," he agreed with a nod._

He hadn't cared about the cost to himself. If there was even one shot at bringing his wife and kids back, he was taking it. He never intended for Natasha to make the sacrifice. He'd told her as much while they discussed what the Red Skull said.

_"_ _W_ _e both know who it's got_ _to be_ _."_

_Natasha nodded, her expression solemn but no less determined._

_"_ _I guess we do."_

_"_ _I'm starting to think we mean different people here, Natasha._

He always planned to sacrifice himself. He was doing it for _his_ family. For _her_. Natasha, however, wouldn't let him.

_"_ _Tell my family I love them."_

_"_ _You tell them yourself."_

She sacrificed her life, her soul. And for what? A goddamned stone. _She bet her life on it being the only thing to bring everyone back_.

She was right.

They did bring everyone back. Laura, his kids, everyone.

Everyone _but_ her.

_"_ _We can't get her back."_

_Thor frowned his confusion._

_"_ _What?"_

_"_ _It can't be undone." He ignored Stark's derisive snort. "It can't."_

Natasha understood that when she made her choice. She made it knowing there'd be no undoing it. There'd be no coming back. Not for her. This was the end of the line. She wouldn't be with them when they confronted Thanos for the final time. She wouldn't know for sure that her sacrifice made victory possible.

_"_ _I'm trying to save your life, you idiot."_

She did save his life. More times than he could count. More ways than he remembered. More than he deserved.

"We couldn't have brought them back without you, Natasha." He crouched to run his fingers across the words etched into the stone. Placed the flowers Laura picked out in the vase Lila made. "So, thank you," he said thickly as he rose to his feet. "For everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all, and welcome! I hope this finds you well. This is just a little idea I got after seeing an image on Pinterest that showed the friendship between Natasha and Clint. I own nothing but my general idea.
> 
> Please, if you like this piece, bookmark/kudo it. Comments are also greatly welcomed and appreciated! Take care everyone!


End file.
